Star light dancing
by SillyKittyChat
Summary: Mrs Bustire and her class needs to find clues to achieve the ticket to go to the annual Mask Ball Gala of Paris. What will happen when Adrien is kidnaped, or when Marinette and Adrien are partners for the quest. Will he figure out her secret or will she find his secret?


I woke up yet again to Tikki throwing pillows at me, trying to get me to wake up. I hate it when I sleep in, but when your Paris's superhero you don't get much sleep. "Get up or going to miss that important thing" she whispers in my ear, making me jolt up out of bed. "Ok, ok. I'm up! Why didn't you make me up early? What if I miss it!" I yell while racing down to my clothes to change. "Everything will be ok Marinette, we just need to hurry" Tikki yells back, grabbing my bag. She throws me my bag and I bolt down the house. Tiki flies into my bag, hiding from the world. "Bye sweetheart," my parents say, giving me my lunch. "Hold on, you need some food before we go" Tikki whispers to me.

"We don't have time" I reply running out the door.

"You're going to regret it" she goes back into my bag. I get inside the school grounds, thanking the world for me living just across the street. What if I miss it, the thought keeps replaying in my head. Tripping on a couple of steps up the stairs to my class, I hear the role is being marked as I get closer and closer to the classroom door. If I get mark away the teacher will send me to the office for a late slip and I'll miss it. That thought just makes me run faster. Till bang, I slam the door wide open. "I'm here miss!" I shout waving my hand, completely out of breath. "Just in time, Marinette" Mrs. Bustier winks. I walk up to my seat, wave to Alya. Chloe gives me the death stare, I know she wishes I was late, well not today miss queen bitch. "Your so lucky girl, you all most missed it" Alya nudges me with her elbow and winks. Nino elbows Adrien and nods his head towards me, Adrien gives him a not now, don't you dare look. What in the world could that have meant, the thought distracts me for a quick moment before I'm brought back to reality. "Ok class, so I know everyone knows what I'm about to tell you guys" Mrs Bustier starts to tell us sitting on her desk. Alya and I share a quick glance of excitement.

"This class has been chosen to go to the annual Mask Ball Gala of Paris" the whole class claps and cheers. I take a look around to see if anyone was away no-one was, why would they be away. "I know you all know what an honourable thing this is. I pulled a lot of strings for this. Since the day Paris has been discovered we have dance under the stars, and" before Mrs. Bustier could explain the history of the Ball, Chloe interrupted her. "And since the whatever their names fall in love we have sung under the stars we all know this, just give us the tickets!"

"Chloe just stop being so impatient" I roll my eyes at Chloe.

"Girls settle down. Well, Chloe you know I can't just give you the tickets, you must work for the tickets, as the king of the Franks did for Paris when he first discovered Paris" Mrs. Bustier turns around and grabs what I think is the first clue. Mrs Bustier starts to explain the rules. "Here are the clues you will need find your ticket, you will work in your given pairs. On the back of the paper is the person you will be working with. I tried to mix it up" Mrs Bustier hands out the clues. When I get mine It reads I'm a shiny arrow pointing at heaven, I am your blessing. I'm your saviour in the night, with my glow in the dark light. What is this suppose to mean, I look at my partner's name maybe they have an idea. What no way! This person can't be. Adrien no way, I can't even form a sentence to him, let alone solve a riddle with him. But on the plus side, I get to be closer with Adrien. "Hey, Marinette looks like we're partners" Adrien turns to me, with his perfect hair, those bright emerald green eyes and the soft perfectly place blond hair. "Marinette, earth the Marinette" Alya waves her hand in my face. "um what sorry, I was in deep thought about, um t-the riddle. Yes, the riddle" quick save Marinette I think.

"So you and Marinette are partners" Alya asks Adrien.

"Yep," Adrien replies.

"You won't believe who my partner is" Alya says to us.

"let me guess me," Nino says turning his paper around, with a surprise face.

"No way is this going to happen" Chloe slams her paper on the desk and screams. The whole class turns and faces her. "Your not hers are you," I ask Alya deeply cornered.

"I'm calling my father" Chloe storms out the classroom and calls her father. Alya lays her head on the desk not looking forward to what she has to put up with. "ok everyone get in your pair and I'll continue with the rules" Mrs Bustier instructs.

Adrien swaps seats with Alya, Nino goes and sit with Sabrina. The rest of class looks happy with their pairs as I watch everyone sit with each other. Ivan sits with Mylene, Kim sits with Max, Juleka sits with Rose and Alix sits with Nathaniel. When I look around the room this time I notice that Lila is not here, she's going to miss it. "Ok, everyone has a partner, oh Alya just sit here for a second while I go get Chloe" Mrs Bustier motions her hand to the seat in front of me and walks outside to Chloe still talking with her father.

"Are you ok with us being partners?" Adrien asks me, turning to look at me.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" I reply shocked that I didn't fumble over my words.

"No reason, just checking," he says, turning to watch Chloe storm back in and sit next to Alya. "As I was saying, you've now been given a clue you need to figure out. You and your partner cannot share your ideas with anyone else or help with anyone else. There are three clues the last one will lead you to where your tickets are. All the clues are the same but the last one. Your allowed two hints only from me. I think that's everything. If you have any more questions speak to me after class." She finishes just as the bell goes. Mrs Bustier says bye and everyone starts to leave. "Marinette after school do you wanna meet at the library" Adrien asks, touching my shoulder. I nod my head quickly, not being able to move my mouth. "ok, bye" Adrien leaves to his next class.

"Girl you need to get yourself together" Alya laughs walking next to me to science.

"Tell me about it" I face palm.

"At least you don't have to deal with Chloe and Mrs was also going to put me with Lila"

"Yeah, you got it worse, I can't believe Lila missed this"

"I know, but how exciting!" Alya yells in joy. We continue to talk about how amazing this is going to be on our way to class. During the day my mind got distracted by what happened in class right before Mrs gave us the clues Adrien looking at Nino like that when Nino nodded his head towards me.

At the end of the day, I go meet Adrien at the Library to try and figure out what the first clue might mean. I walk in the see him sitting reading, so focused on the words sitting right before him. His green emerald eyes shining in the light, his hand goes through his bright blonde hair. I slowly start to walk over to him. Taking in all his hotness, thinking of what to say when I sit down. I was so focused on him, I didn't notice the new villain throwing a bomb of some sort. Smoke was everywhere, I couldn't see a thing. I hear Adrien scream, and the villain chucking. "Adrien!" I call out his name, thinking if anyone else were here. No answer for him. I couldn't see! The fog started to clear up a bit, coughing my guts up. The fog was gone but so was Adrien. "Tikki spots on!"


End file.
